Li ver historie de Occidental/Interlingue
Tre estimat senior Pigal. Per sam posta yo invia vos li nr 8 de "Bayerische Lehrerzeitung", in quel trova-se un articul de me pri li problema de L.I.*) Ma ante que vu lee it, forsan va esser bon saver que it esset scrit in autun del annu passat quande yo stat sub impression del XX. Esperanto-Congress in Antwerpen. Occidental esset me conosset solmen superficial. Ma yo nequande esset vermen content per Esperanto; támen yo trovat it maxim scop-conform interesar mi collegos pri li idé de un L.I. in general e pri Esperanto in special. (Esperanto tande ancor semblat me li realisation del idé). Interim, ante li christ-festa 1928, yo captet saventie pri Occidental/Interlingue, comensat acquisiter it per letura, strax intellectet su grand superioritá e abonnat Cosmoglotta. Pos har leet le annu-collectiones anterior, yo durant quelc semanes devenit de un Esperantist eternmen íncontent un adherent convicted de Occidental/Interlingue. Desde que yo conosse Cosmoglotta, yo finli save judicar justmen li tot movement de L.I. Li via natural de Occidental/Interlingue appare me li rect. Comprensibilmen yo devet relaborar li articul, conform al superior intellectiones. Yo dunc fat to e scrit totalmen in li sense de Occidental. Regretabilmen poc dies poy it ja apparit in li form original e havet solmen un extract del nov quam adnex. — Bon prosper al Occidental-movement. Teodor L. Krebs. München, Germaniastr. 7/3 BAYERISCHE LEHRERZEITUNG, Nürnberg (Germania), nr 8, sub titul "International Sprache" contene un detailat articul de sr Teodor L. Kregs, preceptor in München. Il descri li historie del problema del unesim projectes til Novial, dá specimenes del lingue-projectes e in fin occupa se pri li problema del film parlant, quel sin lingue international universal va esser ne imaginabil. Li film-industrie va perdir su significantie mundan, li regiones de vende va diminuer, artistes de landes de micri lingues ne ad-plu posse esser vocat al grand centres del film-production. Li american film-industriales self declara, que angles ne es apt quam universal film-lingue, que mem li angleses va opposir contra presentationes in li idioma american e que li sol solution practic es un lingue international constructet, neutral. Unquande solmen revatores e utopistes occupat se per tal problemas. On ridet e mocat les. Ma li via del L. I. ducte del utopist al grand-industriale. Li munde va escutar le, e su moné va parlar li fort lingue del persuasion. Ma inter li revator e li financiario sta li pionero — li instructor. Il un die va esser vocat del munde instructer li junité del popules trovar paroles de comprension anc trans li limites del patria. Li autor dí que li idé self del L. I. es lu primari, li via selectend es secundari. Ma in un adnex al articul poy inviat al redaction del gazette sr Krebs explica que li projectes de L.I. in li ultim annus sempre devenit plu simil a un altri e li finale a tí evolution es Occidental/Interlingue quel pro su ínmediat comprensibilitá por persones con mediocri education strax posse esser usat quam L.I. To es li maxim grand avantage de Occidental/Interlingue, e li estimation pri quel Occidental joya precipue in circules de erudites, es explicabil per to. Li articul, finient per un alinea in Occidental/Interlingue, es scrit con verve e profund conossentie del cose e noi cordialmen gratula nor nov collaborator. ---- Al Redactin de Cosmoglotta, Ples permisser me expresser mi opinion pri Occidental/Interlingue. Yo ha esset Idist desde annu 1914, ma yo deve confesser que malgré mi efforties aprender perfectmen ti "logikoza linguo", yo támen nequande ha atinget li scope de mi desires. To es mi experienties pri li famosi facilitá de Ido. Pos que Occidental/Interlingue ha apertet mi ocules, yo nu vide clarmen que li pensa pri constructer un logic lingue sempre va esser un van pena — quasi un reconstruction del turre de Babel — ja de comensa necessimen predestinat a ruina total. Qui ha dat al chefes del Idistes e Esperantistes li jure a mutar li international paroles? It sembla me que ne Ido ni Esperanto vell haver li jure nominar-se "Lingues International"; in omni casu ne pos li aparition de Occidental/Interlingue — li lingue de international paroles. Noi, qui parla Occidental, deve nequande dir "nor lingue", nam noi ne possede to in sam maniere quam li Idistes e Esperantistes possede su special sistemas. Ma, in contrari, noi sempre have li jure dir "li mundlingue Occidental/Interlingue". Occidental/Interlingue deve evoluer-se al maximum de possibil internationalitá e tal expressiones quam "nor sistema", "nor lingue" etc va haver un suggestiv effecte al evolution natural de Occidental. Egoism es li via al fanatism. Savente de experientie que un parol frequent repetit va haver influentie suggestiv a nor pensas e sentimentes, noi sempre deve gardar nos a far de Occidental/Interlingue un personal afere, nam un lingue international es, e deve esser, un ínpersonal afere, ne correspondent al special guste de quelc homes, ma es un cose vital por OMNI HOMES. Quande li beson de un medie de intercomunication lingual va far sentir se plu general quam til nu — tande va victoriar Occidental/Interlingue. Porquo just Occidental/Interlingue? Li response es li secuent: #Proque li construction de Occidental/Interlingue ne fortia li homes parlar contra su customes. #Proque Occidental/Interlingue es li maxim facil comprensibil lingue del munde. #Proque Occidental/Interlingue possede li maxim natural e simplificat grammatica. #Proque Occidental/Interlingue es li unic del lingues constructet quel possede musicalic avantages natural. #Proque Occidental/Interlingue es international. #Proque Occidental/Interlingue satisfá li postulationes de un lingue international. On dit que angles forsan va devenir "mundlingue"pro su vast diffusion ma yo ne crede que noi besona timer to. It támen posse esser possibil que Esperanto o angles durant un curt témpore va satisfar li unesim besones del homes ma solmen Occidental/Interlingue posse contenter les. Quo concerne nos, noi deve sempre per patient labor por li sublim idé lentmen progresser vers li scope, li perfection de Occidental/Interlingue secun li directives de nor collaboratores conservativ e ne abrupter li marcha ante quam Occidental/Interlingue ha prendet plazz secun su jure de existentie natural inter li nationes. Yo regarda Occidental/Interlingue quam li final solution del problema lingual auxiliari e yo ne va negligear directer li atention del norvegianes a it bell e bonsonant lingue del futur. Con alt-estimatin vor devoet E.W. Hjelm Folkvang, Id pr. Halden, Norvegia